The present invention relates to a casting core and, more particularly, to a casting core apparatus for manufacturing an intake pipe assembly, for internal combustion engines of the type including four to six cylinders arranged in line or the like, which core includes core segments for an intake manifold and for individual intake pipes, whereby initial sections of the individual intake pipes, with different curvatures, emerge from the intake manifold, approximately in a single plane, located in pairs opposite one another. The individual intake pipes having connecting ends in their terminal sections which are connectable to the intake ports of the engine. The terminal sections extend approximately parallel to one another and approximately at right angles to the initial sections of the individual intake pipes.
The manufacturing of a core for casting an intake pipe assembly for an internal combustion engine requires considerable effort due to the complex shape of the intake pipe assembly. Therefore, such manufacturing is relatively expensive.
The goal of the present invention resides in providing a casting core of the type described hereinabove which is both simple and economical to manufacture.
The above-noted goal of the invention is accomplished according to the invention by forming the core parts for each two similar individual intake pipes together with the core part for the intermediate part of the intake manifold as an integral core segment and permanently connecting the core segments to one another in a vicinity of their core parts for the intake manifold.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, one embodiment in accordance with the present invention .